Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, a process unit including the developing device, and an image forming apparatus including the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing electrophotography, such as copiers, printers, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction machines, developing devices employing one-component development are used. In one-component development, toner is used as developer and carrier is not used.
Generally, developing devices employing one-component development includes a regulation blade to regulate developer, disposed in contact with the surface of a developing roller serving as a developer bearer. As the developing roller rotates, toner borne on the developing roller passes a regulation nip, where the regulation blade contacts the developing roller, and the thickness of the toner thereon is regulated. Subsequently, the toner is supplied to an image bearer, such a photoconductor.